Melahirkan Itu Sulit
by Arialieur
Summary: Hinata mau melahirkan. Kiba kebingungan. Ikuti perjuangan Kiba menghadapi semua rintangan yang menghadang mereka! AU, KibaHIna, sedikit SasuNaru, ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: Kalau Naruto punya Aria, semua tokoh ceweknya pasti nangis-nangis karena semua cowok berubah jadi gay. Apa? Nggak ada kejadian kayak gitu? Berarti Naruto masih punyanya Masashi Kishimoto. Berbahagialah kalian…

Rating : T, ini untuk semua umur. Bulan puasa bo!(tapi ngeluarin fic lain yg rated M –ditimpuk-)

Pairing : KibaHina, sedikit SasuNaru

Warning: AU, sedikit yaoi, BANYAK OOC… haha…

Sebelumnya Aria mau bilang makasih banget buat semua yang udah berbaik hati mereview fic-fic Aria yang lain. Kalian bener2 mengobarkan semangat jiwa muda Aria buat bikin fanfic sigh Karena kalianlah Aria terus bisa berkarya di sela2 jadwal studio…

Kembali ke topik utama, banyak banget kata 'pertama' menyangkut fic ini. Pertama kalinya Aria bikin pairing straight sebagai tokoh utama. Ya iyalah, ini cerita tentang melahirkan, dan biarpun Aria ga tau persis gimana cewek melahirkan, Aria lebih nggak tau lagi gimana caranya cowok yg melahirkan (mereka nggak punya alatnya, _anyway_). Terus, ini pertama kalinya Aria bikin cerita humor, jadi maap banget kalau ada kegaringan di sana-sini. Niatnya sih ngelucu, tapi jadinya malah geje, hikshikshiks (pukul saja aku!pukul sajaaaaa). Bikin humor dan fluff itu bener2 susah! manggut-manggut.

* * *

**Melahirkan Itu Sulit**

**By: AriaTheMosquitoRepellent **

**--**

**Kiba's POV**

Aku menyeruput secangkir kopi dengan nikmat. Aah… pagi yang indah, matahari bersinar cerah, burung-burung bernyanyi riang dan bunga-bunga bermekaran. Sempurna.

Aku melirik wanita yang duduk di sampingku. Inilah yang membuat hidupku semakin indah. Hinata, istriku yang cantik. Jarinya yang lentik mengangkat cangkir teh itu dengan keanggunan tiada tara. Bibir mungilnya yang berwarna pink menghirup tehnya sedikit demi sedikit, membuatku menelan ludah melihat pemandangan di hadapanku itu. Angin berhembus meniup rambutnya yang sehitam kayu eboni dan selembut sutera. Kenapa aku tahu? Tentu saja karena setiap malam aku membelainya sambil membisikkan kata-kata mesra. Lalu setelah itu aku menidurkannya, kemudian (sial, sejak kapan air liurku menetes) aku…

"Kiba." panggilnya tiba-tiba. Bahkan suaranya pun merdu. Yak benar _baby_, ayo panggil namaku lagi.

"KIBA!" panggilnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang meninggi.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku yang oh-sangat-rated-M itu, hanya untuk melihat matanya memancarkan rasa cemas. Pandanganku beralih kepada perutnya yang sudah besar. Oh, aku belum bilang ya kalau Hinata sedang mengandung anakku, calon Inuzuka-Inuzuka muda. Saat ini kandungannya sudah hampir memasuki bulan ke-9 lho! Sebentar lagi aku akan jadi ayah!(_dan membuat iri Naruto sahabatku, haha… siapa suruh jadi homo…_) Kembali ke perutnya yang besar. Tidak, tidak ada tanda-tanda perutnya mengempes seketika. _'Inuzuka muda masih aman'_, aku manggut-manggut.

Tiba-tiba mataku melihat sesuatu di bawah kursi Hinata. Genangan air. Ah, masak sih Hinata mengompol? Atau gara-gara di perutnya ada bayi maka kandung kemihnya tergencet sehingga dia tidak bisa menahan untuk buang air?

"Hinata…kamu…ngompol?" tanyaku. Dan aku langsung memutuskan bahwa itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh saat melihat matanya melotot ke arahku. Oke, mungkin orang-orang belum pada tahu kalau di saat-saat tertentu, istriku tercinta ini bisa jadi galak. Mirip Jekyll and Hyde gitu deh.

Kembali ke genangan air.

"Itu. Bukan. Air. Seni. Kiba." Kata Hinata geram, sampai setiap kata dieja satu per satu. Aku mulai percaya kalau itu hanyalah genangan tak berdosa yang nyasar ke bawah kursi Hinata. Pikiran yang pertama melintas di kepalaku adalah mengambil lap untuk memusnahkan si-genangan-tak-berdosa. "Ah, perlu aku ambil lap?" tanyaku.

Hinata melotot lagi. Alarm bahaya di kepalaku menyala kencang, meneriakkan _'Awas!dia akan mengebirimu!'_ berulang kali. Bunyi alarm itu tidak terdengar lagi saat Hinata mulai bernafas pendek-pendek. Butiran-butiran keringat bermunculan di dahinya. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat kini terlihat lebih pucat lagi. Oke, ini serius. Sepertinya dia kesakitan.

Aku segera menghampirinya, "Ada apa, Hinata?" tanyaku cemas sambil berlutut di hadapan istriku.

Sambil terengah-engah, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bicara, "Itu…air ketuban, Kiba. Bayinya…bayinya sudah mau lahir."

**PIIIP PIIIP PIIP PIIIIIIIIIPPP!!** (dan itu, saudara-saudara, adalah bunyi matinya akal sehat seorang Inuzuka Kiba)

"UAPAA?"

* * *

Saat itu, Naruto yang sedang berada 3000 mil dari rumah Kiba bersumpah kalau dia mendengar teriakan si pecinta anjing itu.

Hiperbolis deh gue.

* * *

"UAPAA?" aku berteriak. Sekarang giliran aku yang tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar. Yak benar Kiba, tarik nafas…hembuskan…tarik…hembus…tarik…

"Kiba!Jangan melamun terus!Bawa aku ke bidan Tsunade!" kata Hinata setengah berteriak. Tunggu sebentar, istriku!Aku sedang berusaha mengingat isi pelatihan suami SIAGA **1)** beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ah, sial. Waktu itu aku kan ketiduran di kelas.

Serta-merta aku menggendong tubuh Hinata, persetan dengan pelatihan suami SIAGA! Setengah berlari, aku membawanya ke mobil kami, mobil SI pick-up keluaran tahun 1999 berwarna merah kesayanganku (dan satu-satunya). Di belakang, terdengar suara Akamaru menggonggong, seolah sedang menyemangatiku untuk berjuang_. Terima kasih, sobat! Doakan saya!_ Pikirku sambil mengelap air mata pakai daster Hinata.

Setelah menutup pintu mobil, memastikan bahwa yang kumasukkan itu benar Hinata dan bukan karung beras, aku segera menuju kursi pengemudi dan tancap gas kuat-kuat. _Bertahanlah istriku! Bertahanlah, Inuzuka muda!_

Perjalanan menuju rumah bidan Tsunade hanya makan waktu 15 menit. Seharusnya. Tentu saja, jarak antara Ciwastra dengan Margahayu tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi, kenapa angkot-angkot ini harus menaikkan penumpang di tengah jalan sih?Sedang emergency disiniiiii!! Tiga puluh menit kemudian kami sampai di depan tempat praktek bidan Tsunade, dan dengan sedikit panik, aku menggedor pintunya sekuat tenaga.

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah bidan itu dengan tidak sabar. "Ayo buka dong…" Sekilas mataku melirik Hinata yang masih berada di dalam mobil, wajahnya tampak kesakitan. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan kontrasepsi sebelum melahirkan? **(a/n: kontraksi, mas)**

Sesosok kepala berambut pirang jabrik muncul dari balik pintu. Sekilas dia mengingatkanku pada Naruto. "Apa?" si pirang jabrik bertanya sambil memandangiku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan curiga. Refleks, aku ikut memperhatikan penampilanku sendiri, dan mendadak aku tahu apa yang salah. Aku masih pakai sarung, kotak-kotak merah hati dengan sedikit aksen putih (halah…). Sandalku yang sebelah sandal kulit dan satunya lagi sandal jepit. Serasi sekali, Tuan Inuzuka. Mungkin nanti Oscar Lawalata akan menghampirimu dan menjadikan ini fashion statement yang baru. Dan… aku pakai kemeja. Kotak-kotak merah. Awesome!, sekarang aku kelihatan seperti orang Skotlandia yang kebanyakan pakai kilt. Hey, beri aku keringanan. Istriku mau melahirkan, ingat?

Kembali kepada si pirang jabrik.

"Um…bidan Tsunade ada di tempat?" tanyaku, sedikit ragu. Si pirang jabrik –yang sekarang mulai mengunyah permen karet- terlihat ragu juga.

"Lihat sendiri deh." Katanya cuek, lalu menyingkir sedikit dan memberiku ruang untuk masuk. Setelah melirik sedikit ke arah Hinata (_bertahanlah, sayang!_), aku segera masuk ke dalam rumah bidan itu, berharap si pirang jabrik ini cuma anak muda biasa yang senggang, bukan psikopat yang hobi praktek adegan gore. Ya, aku tahu aku harus berhenti menonton berita Ryan.

Yang kulihat di dalam rumah itu sama mengejutkannya dengan berita Tom Cruise mendatangi alamat rumahku khusus buat pinjem WC (yang kutolak dengan kata-kata: "Wah maaf mas, nggak bisa. Kalau WCnya dibawa nanti saya cari wangsit dimana?"). Di atas sofa, tergeletak bidan Tsunade. Tidur. Mendengkur. Dengan botol-botol kosong bertebaran di sampingnya. Ayo kita recap. Tidur, _check_! Botol, _check_! Bau alkohol, _check_!

"Dia…" ah, bahkan aku tak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Dunia ini memang kejam.

Si pirang jabrik menghela nafas, "Kemarin pacarnya mengirimkan satu kardus brem dari Bali."

Satu kardus brem Bali dalam sehari?Berapa botol tuh isinya? Bujug, nggak kembung ya ini orang… Makannya gimana? Pipisnya gimana? Lebih penting lagi, ISTRIKU MELAHIRKANNYA GIMANA?

Aku menatap pasrah kepada si pirang jabrik. "Kalau Mas? Bisa bantu orang melahirkan?"

Aku keluar dari rumah itu sambil menghindari sambitan-sambitan botol.

* * *

Saat ini ada tiga opsi yang berputar di kepala seorang Inuzuka Kiba. _Ya, aku_. SATU, ke bidan (dicoret dengan tanda X besar. Status bidan : not available), DUA, ke rumah sakit terdekat, dan TIGA, melempar pengamen di sampingku ini pakai asbak.

Coba kalian bayangkan situasiku. Istriku MAU MELAHIRKAN, jalanan tiba-tiba MACET, AC mobil tiba-tiba MATI, dan disini, di sampingku muncul sesosok pengamen nyanyi lagunya ST12 yang berjudul P.U.S.P.A. Mending kalau bagus, ini mah diimprovisasi habis-habisan. Liriknya sih (kedengarannya) mirip sama aslinya. Iringan gitarnya itu lho! Udah kayak Dewa Budjana kesurupan arwah pemain drum. Terakhir kuingat, main gitar itu dipetik, bukan dipukul dengan binal.

"Berisik!Main lagu alay gini aja nggak bisa! Lagu P.U.S.P.A tuh kayak gini nih kuncinya!" dan akupun mulai bernyanyi diiringi tatapan cengok si pengamen **2)**. Aku tahu, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan kualitas pengamen, apalagi bernyanyi, mengingat keadaan istriku yang tidak membaik. Ya iyalah, bayinya kan belum lahir. Tapi sumpah aku butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatianku agar tetap bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Nyanyianku terhenti seketika waktu Hinata melempar gitar di tanganku ke luar jendela. Mataku (dan si pengamen) menatap nanar pada (apa yang tersisa dari) gitar itu. Haa istriku, kalau suatu hari kau mengaku kalau dirimu adalah seorang _kunoichi_ aku tidak akan kaget, pikirku sambil memberikan selembar limapuluhribuan kepada pengamen itu (_apa aku sudah bilang kalau dia botak?_).

Saat lampu berubah jadi hijau, aku cepat-cepat tancap gas (dan berterima kasih kepada siapa pun yang membuat lampu itu jadi hijau). Tapi untung tak dapat diraih, malang tak dapat ditolak, sebelum aku berhasil keluar dari jalan yang dinamai dengan nama pasangan proklamator RI ini, lampunya kembali merah. Dan di sinilah aku, dengan posisi tepat di belakang zebra cross dan satu pemikiran : seseorang di 'atas' sana pasti membenciku.

* * *

Butuh satu jam kemudian untuk sampai ke rumah sakit. Aku memarkir mobilku di dekat ruang yang bertuliskan Unit Gawat Darurat **(a/n: pura-puranya ada Rumah Sakit Umum di daerah dekat BSM 3))** Sambil sedikit berlari aku menghampiri salah satu petugas, berusaha meminta bantuan.

"Pak, istri saya mau melahirkan." Kataku sambil terengah-engah.

Si petugas itu, memandangku dengan matanya yang bulat besar, lalu menepuk pundakku. Keras. Aku yakin tulang belikatku patah di sepuluh tempat berbeda.

"LUAR BIASA SEKALI! Selamat, Tuan! Saya ikut senang! Dan lihat, Anda berlari sampai ke sini. ANDA SUNGGUH BERJIWA MUDA!AWESOME!" petugas itu memberikan senyuman lebar dengan satu kilauan di ujung bibir. Aku curiga mataku jadi rabun senja gara-gara hal ini.

Harusnya aku sudah curiga saat melihat baju spandexnya yang berwarna hijau dan potongan poninya yang ala batok kelapa. Cih, aku tertipu oleh _name tag_ di dadanya. Rock Lee Supriyatna, perawat. Sumpah lo dia perawat? Ada juga orang jadi tambah sakit gara-gara dirawat olehnya.

"Bukan itu," kataku kesal, "Kami butuh tandu." Aneh, biasanya petugas UGD langsung mengeluarkan tandu begitu ada pasien datang. Jangan-jangan ini bukan rumah sakit, melainkan salah satu pintu masuk menuju parkiran basement BSM. Aku kembali melihat papan di atas kusen pintu, '_Ah, bener kok ini UGD_,'

"TANDU! LUAR BIASA SEKALI! Anda memilih alat yang tepat!" teriaknya lagi. Terakhir kali kucek, di rumah sakit ada larangan untuk ribut. Alat yang tepat? Memangnya ini _innovation store_?

Bagaimanapun, semua pikiran sarkastis itu kubuang jauh-jauh ke Zimbabwe saat melihat petugas itu mendorong-dorong tandu/tempat tidur beroda (_Aduuh, apa sih namanya?_). Selama istriku tertolong, bertahan dengan petugas ini tidak jadi masalah buatku.

Kami menuju mobilku, di mana Hinata sudah menunggu. Apa yang kulihat, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Darah sudah mengalir dari balik daster Hinata. "Hinata!" panggilku cemas. Segera kugendong tubuhnya keluar dari mobil, lalu kuletakkan di atas tandu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Lee membantuku mendorong tandu itu ke salah satu ruangan. Aku ikut masuk. Setelah lima menit, Lee tidak muncul lagi. Aku mulai cemas.

Seorang perawat berambut pink (_ya ampun, seleranya…)_ datang menghampiriku. Tunggu, kayak kenal nih. _MasyaAllah, Sakura! Ini teh bukannya si Sakura anaknya Bu Mimin dari RT sebelah tea? Euleuh euleuh, kenapa rambutnya jadi pink kayak gitu? Dan kenapa aku jadi ngomong bahasa Sunda?_

"Sakura?"

"Lho, Pak Inuzuka? Sedang apa di sini?" dia bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata mau melahirkan." Jawabku singkat.

"Ya ampun, jadi pasien yang tadi itu Hinata? Baiklah, Pak Inuzuka mau menemani di ruang bersalin?" dia bertanya lagi. Aku mengangguk. Sakura memberiku isyarat untuk mengikutinya, yang kuturuti dengan senang hati.

Ternyata oh ternyata, aku disuruh melunasi biaya administrasi terlebih dahulu. Dan Sakura, dengan oh-sangat-manisnya tetap menunggu di sampingku selama aku mengisi formulir. Dengan perasaan dendam, aku mengeluarkan selembar kartu berwarna silver bertuliskan CyBank dari dompetku. Gesek sekarang, bayarnya dicicil nanti. Teknologi mengerti anda.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita mengganti baju anda."kata Sakura begitu aku diberi kuitansi pembayaran oleh suster bagian administrasi. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ganti baju? Aku berani bersumpah tadi Sakura sempat terkikik begitu menyebut kata 'baju'. Baiklah, gaya berpakaianku sekarang mungkin memang tidak sedang pada kondisi puncak masa muda yang gemilang (_sial, aku kedengaran seperti Lee_). Tapi harusnya Sakura sadar, aku tidak sedang dalam posisi bisa memperhatikan fashion. Lagi-lagi, kali ini sambil menggerutu dalam hati, aku mengikuti ke mana Sakura melangkah.

* * *

Tak lama, aku sudah dibalut pakaian berwarna hijau toska ala-ala dokter mau operasi. Setelah keluar dari ruangan, Sakura menyodorkan masker kepadaku, yang kuterima dengan bingung. _Masker? Buat apa? Ngebekep anak orang?_

Aku baru sadar di sampingnya ada seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama denganku. Lihat, bahkan dia menggunakan penutup kepala! Dan tak lupa, wajahnya ditutupi dengan masker. '_Oh, jadi maskernya buat aku pakai ya?'_ Aku manggut-manggut.

"Ini dokter Uchiha, yang akan menangani persalinan Hinata, " Sakura menjelaskan. Dokter itu mengangguk ke arahku.

"Uapa? Dokternya laki-laki?" aku terkesiap, tidak rela ada pria lain melihat tubuh istriku.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau laki-laki?" tanya dokter itu. (Uchiha? Sepertinya pernah dengar nama itu, di mana ya?)

Aku mendekati dokter itu sambil mencengkeram bagian depan bajunya. "Dengar ya, dokter, aku tahu istriku tercinta sangat cantik dan seksi, tapi pastikan anda TIDAK menyentuh tubuhnya lebih daripada yang diperlukan…"

Dokter itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "…hei, Kiba… aku tidak…"

"Walaupun dokter tahu nama depan saya bukan berarti anda sudah boleh sembarangan menyentuh Hinataku yang manis itu…"

Sekarang dokter itu menghela nafas, "Kiba…" Hey, kenapa nada suaranya sedikit mengancam? Harusnya AKU yang mengancam di sini.

"Pokoknya awas ya, grrr…guk guk guk!" (kebiasaan yang menular dari Akamaru, haha)

"KIBA!" potongnya dengan nada yang lebih keras. Refleks aku melepaskan cengkeramanku dari pakaian dokter itu, lalu mundur tiga langkah. Sambil mendelik kepadaku, dia membuka maskernya. Daaaan yang ada di balik masker itu, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah seorang Sasuke Uchiha, dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Aku gay. Kupikir kau sudah tahu hal itu." Katanya dingin.

"Ah, iya. Betul juga." Kataku sambil nyengir tak berdosa begitu mengetahui siapa dokter ini sebenarnya. Aku baru ingat, Uchiha adalah nama homoannya Naruto. Dua tahun lalu Naruto memperkenalkannya kepadaku, setelah tidak sengaja aku masuk ke dalam kamar di mana mereka sedang bermesraan (dan membuatku harus mengikuti sesi terapi PTSD **4)**). Ayolah, bukannya aku homophobia, Naruto sudah memberitahukanku kenyataan bahwa dia gay sejak lama. Tetapi 'menerima' dengan 'menyaksikan langsung' adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda, percayalah apa yang dikatakan Kiba.

"Baiklah, kapan kita mau melihat istriku?" tanyaku sambil memasang tampang tak berdosa, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasuke kembali mendelik padaku, lalu memberi isyarat supaya aku mengikutinya. Ada apa dengan orang-orang di rumah sakit ini?Kenapa mereka begitu suka dengan isyarat? Apa sih susahnya bilang : ikuti aku? Kenapa tadi aku lihat Luna Maya berjalan mengendap-endap di salah satu koridor? Dan pertanyaan yang paling aku takutkan: Apa Hinata baik-baik saja?

Semoga.

* * *

Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiran itu sampai akhirnya tiba di salah satu ruangan berjudul: RUANG BERSALIN. Segala kekhawatiran yang sejak tadi mati-matian kutekan jauh-jauh ke sudut pikiranku, kini kembali sekaligus. Hatiku berdebar kencang mengetahui bahwa di balik pintu ini ada Hinata, istriku yang sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati demi melahirkan anak kami. Sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam, aku mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Seluruh dunia terasa berhenti saat aku melihat Hinata terbaring di atas tempat tidur, wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kesakitan. Butiran-butiran keringat dingin mengalir deras di wajahnya.

Sepertinya, di tengah-tengah rasa sakit itu Hinata masih menyadari kehadiranku. "Kiba…" panggilnya lemah. Setengah berlari, aku menghampirinya dan menggenggam tangannya. Erat.

"Hinata, sayang…" bisikku di telinganya.

Dan ia tersenyum padaku. Dengan wajah yang menahan rasa sakit, ia tetap tersenyum padaku. Ingin menangis rasanya, melihat wanita yang sangat kucintai merasakan penderitaan seperti ini. Tetapi, ia tidak mengeluh sedikit pun. Hinata, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidak mencintaimu?Bagaimana mungkin dulu aku pernah hidup tanpamu?**5)**

Sasuke dan beberapa asistennya sepertinya melakukan sesuatu, entah apa itu. Samar-samar kudengar mereka mengatakan hal-hal seperti, "…Bukaan ke dua…" atau "…dorong, ayo bu, dorong…" Segalanya terasa blur, seperti tidak nyata. Segalanya, kecuali aku dan Hinata. Tak henti-henti aku membisikkan kata-kata yang kuharap dapat menenangkannya.

"Hinata…" bisikku untuk yang kesekian kali. "Kau tahu? Tak lama lagi kita akan memeluk anak pertama kita. Anak kita, Hinata…"

"Mungkin tubuhnya akan mungil, tapi kita tahu anak kita akan terlahir sehat dan kuat, dan…"

Kata-kataku terpotong saat Hinata menjerit keras. "KIBA!!" lalu ia terengah-engah, mencoba menemukan kekuatannya kembali.

"Hinata, _baby_…" kataku dengan nada cemas dan panik. "Sayang, kamu bisa sayang… Kau tahu, mungkin wajahnya akan secantik wajahmu…"

"Dan kita akan merasakan segala kebahagiaan di dunia ini begitu melihat wajahnya…Hinata sayang…"

"…bayi kita, sayangku… Karena itu bertahanlah… bertahanlah untuk bayi kita, untukku…"

Hinata sudah akan mengejan lagi, saat Sasuke menghentikannya. "Tunggu!"

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke, yang sarung tangan dan beberapa bagian pakaiannya sudah terkena darah. Darah Hinataku.

"Tali ari-arinya membelit leher. Aku akan melepaskannya terlebih dahulu." Kata Sasuke, tetap dengan wajah yang terlihat tenang, walaupun aku bisa melihat dahinya mulai berkeringat. Dan, dengan kata-kata itu, tangannya menghilang ke balik pakaian Hinata, membawa sebuah gunting bedah. Untuk apa, aku tidak yakin aku ingin tahu.

Aku memaksakan diriku untuk kembali memfokuskan perhatian kepada Hinata. Wajahnya tidak berubah, tetap dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang tadi. Fakta bahwa salah satu bagian tubuhnya baru digunting tanpa anestesi dan Hinata bahkan tidak mengedipkan matanya membuatku bergidik. Mungkinkah jika seseorang mengalami rasa sakit yang begitu besar, tubuh mereka akan jadi mati rasa? Itukah yang terjadi pada Hinata?

Tak lama, Sasuke kembali menginstruksikan Hinata untuk kembali mengejan. "AAAAHH!!" teriakan Hinata kembali terdengar. Dan aku, dengan tidak bergunanya hanya bisa menggenggam erat-erat tangan Hinata. Sayang, andai aku bisa menggantikanmu…

"Hinata… Hinata… Hinata…" bisikku berulang-ulang, seperti sebuah mantra. "Kamu bisa sayang… aku tahu kamu bisa…"

Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun sisanya, semua kembali menjadi samar. Dokter memberi aba-aba kepada Hinata, memberi perintah kepada asistennya. Aku terus menggenggam tangan istriku, terus membisikkan semua kata-kata manis yang bisa kupikirkan. Aku terus bersusah payah menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang di sudut mataku. Hinata begitu kesakitan, _Hinata…Hinataku…_

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, satu jam terlama dalam hidupku, kudengar suara yang kukira berasal dari surga. Suara tangisan anakku. Aku menoleh, melihat Sasuke menggendong buntalan yang berlumuran darah. Aku terpana. Itu… anakku. Inuzuka muda.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Hinata, yang terlihat begitu lemas. Tetapi bagaimanapun, aku bisa melihat ada sinar bahagia di matanya. "Hinata, sayang… lihat…kau berhasil…" bisikku dengan suara parau. Ia hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Kiba," kudengar Sasuke memanggilku. Aku menoleh, dan bisa kulihat dia tersenyum.

"Selamat, anak laki-laki yang sehat." Katanya sambil menyerahkan buntalan itu ke tanganku. Aku melihat kini bayiku sudah dibersihkan dan tali pusarnya sudah di potong. Entah kapan mereka melakukan itu.

Dengan bayiku di pelukanku, aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Kebanggaan memenuhi ruang hatiku. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang mungil, bentuk bibirnya yang mirip Hinata. Tetapi hidung dan dahinya mirip denganku. Aku bisa melihat rambut-rambut halus berwarna hitam mencuat di kepalanya. Air mataku mengalir, tetapi kali ini air mata bahagia.

"Hei Hinata, lihatlah, dia tampan sekali."

Tak ada respon.

Aku menoleh ke arah Hinata, hanya untuk melihat bahwa matanya tertutup. Sekali lagi aku merasa dunia berhenti berputar, dan aku kehilangan pijakan.

"Hinata?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tak percaya ini," kata Hinata, wajahnya cemberut. Aku cuma bisa nyengir, "Ehehehe… maaf…" kataku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Kami sekarang berada di salah satu ruang rawat inap, di mana Hinata (yang sudah sadar dua jam yang lalu) dipindahkan.

"Sulit kupercaya kau mengiraku sudah mati lalu membuat keributan di ruang bersalin!" nada suaranya meninggi.

"Habis kamu tidak merespon kata-kataku. Dan waktu aku menoleh, kamu sudah memejamkan mata. Dibangunkan pun tidak bergerak!" aku berusaha membela diri. Pisau di tanganku yang sedang kugunakan mengupas apel, berayun-ayun dalam prosesnya.

"Aku cuma pingsan karena kele –singkirkan pisau itu!- aku kelelahan, Kiba. Kau kan bisa tidak bersikap terlalu heboh! Dari yang kudengar, Sasuke benar-benar kesulitan mengusirmu dari sampingku."

"Tapi Hinata, dia tidak berhak melarangku ada di dekatmu."aku mencoba membela diri.

"Dia DOKTERNYA, Kiba. Kalau dia memutuskan bahwa kau yang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil mencoba memelukku sampai sesak nafas itu membahayakan kesehatan pasiennya, dia berhak melakukan hal itu!" omel Hinata. Wow, dari yang kudengar, mamalia yang baru punya anak bisa berubah jadi galak. Hari ini kusaksikan sendiri kenyataan pahit itu.

"Jadi kau lebih membela Sasuke daripada aku? Aku ini suamimu! Ayah dari anakmu!" protesku, yang disambut dengan suara seseorang terkikik di pintu.

Sakura. Si pengkhianat berambut pink. Aku tahu dialah yang menceritakan pada Hinata tentang kejadian di ruang bersalin. Aku mencoba meniru tatapan sadis ala Uchiha saat menatapnya, tapi dia malah tertawa lebih keras. Sial.

"Pak Inuzuka lucu deh, kejadian itu sudah menyebar ke semua perawat lho! Habis seru sekali sih." Katanya tanpa dosa. Satu lagi alasan kenapa aku harus menjauhkan tukang gosip ini dari Hinata. Aku melihat Sakura mendorong tempat tidur bayi beroda masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tempat tidur berisi bayiku dan Hinata.

Berkurang satu alasan kenapa aku harus menjauhkan tukang gosip ini dari Hinata. Skor sementara masih 1-0 untuk kemenangan Sakura. Cih!

Hinata menerima bayinya dengan wajah cerah, segala perdebatan (dan rasa malu) kami menghilang seketika. Aku memandangi istriku membuka pakaiannya sedikit, lalu menyusui bayi kami_. Pemandangan yang indah_, pikirku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa hidupku begitu sempurna.

Sambil tersenyum, aku duduk di samping Hinata di atas ranjang. Tanganku memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, dan mencium pipinya dengan lembut, sengaja membiarkan bibirku menyentuhnya lebih lama dari seharusnya.

Sedangkan Sakura, entah sejah kapan sudah pergi. Aku tidak terkejut lagi melihat karyawan-karyawan di rumah sakit ini memiliki kemampuan pindah tempat yang mengerikan.

"Sebenarnya, saat di ruang bersalin itu… aku hanya takut kehilanganmu…" kataku tiba-tiba, tidak tahan dengan kesunyian panjang.

Hinata membelai pipiku dengan sebelah tangan, "Ya, aku tahu. Maaf karena membuatmu khawatir." Katanya lembut. Aku mengengguk, dan mengembalikan perhatianku pada si kecil.

"Dia tampan…" bisik Hinata. Aku menyandarkan daguku di pundaknya, memandangi bayi kami. "Ya, mirip kamu." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Syukurlah, karena DNA keluarga Hyuuga lebih bagus dalam masalah penampilan dibandingkan keluarga Inuzuka. Lihat saja Neji dan Hanabi. Bandingkan dengan Akamaru.

"Kita belum memberinya nama…" kata Hinata sambil menoleh ke arahku. "Kita tidak mungkin terus memanggilnya Bayi kan?" Mata kami bertemu, dan kami bertatapan… lama. Aku nyengir untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku memanggilnya Inuzuka muda kok," kataku setengah bercanda. Senyum Hinata semakin lebar. Cantik.

"Kurasa aku sudah ada ide," kataku setelah beberapa saat sunyi.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata. Aku bisa melihat ia sangat bersemangat dalam hal ini. Tentu saja, karena nama sangat penting. Nama akan dibawa pemiliknya seumur hidup, kalau kita salah memberi nama, bisa mengakibatkan si pemiliknya sakit-sakitan, atau bahkan menanggng malu seumur hidup. Itulah kenapa nama-nama seperti Ijah, Paijo, Inem, Parsiyem, sudah kucoret duluan dari daftar.

Aku membetulkan posisi dudukku dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Hinata, "Namanya…"

**-The End-**

* * *

**Catatan kaki:**

**1) Siap Antar Jaga (SIAGA). Saya nggak yakin ada pelatihannya sih…haha… sempet lihat beberapa tahun lalu di iklan layanan masyarakat.**

**2) Makasih kepada gHee atas ide ini. Kisah nyata lho…**

**3) Bandung Super Mall**

**4) Post-Traumatic Syndrom Disease. Semacam penyakit mental yang didapat oleh orang yang baru mengalami kejadian traumatis.**

**5) Terilhami dari lagu How Can I Not Love You. Kiba pikir gimana dulu dia bisa hidup sebelum ketemu Hinata. (saya tahu, saya tahu ini gombal banget)**

Kenapa ya, ujung2nya jadi rada serius. Haa… Aria emang kesulitan kalau bikin yang humor2…Kebanyakan bikin angst nih! Adegan melahirkannya, semua murni karangan, ditambah cerita2 emaknya Aria pas melahirkan dulu, haha… Jujur Aria belum pernah hamil apalagi melahirkan, ngeliat orang melahirkan aja kagak pernah. BTW, ada yang bisa tebak siapa si pirang jabrik yang di rumah Tsunade?

Ada yang mau sumbang nama buat anaknya Kiba? 1000 pengirim pertama dapet payung cantik, silakan diambil di gerai terdekat di kota anda! disambit kursi eh nggak ding… sebenernya saya nggak kebayang harus namain anak mereka apa author pemalas tidak bertanggung jawab

Buat Ambudaff : Ambuu! Akhirnya Margahayu saya keluarkan juga di fanfic!! Ayo kita populerkan kota Bandung!

**Omake(?)**

**1)**

Percakapan Aria (SD) dan emaknya pas nungguin orang melahirkan.

Aria: Mah, Aria mau liat tante melahirkan

Emak: Jangan, darahnya muncrat-muncrat lho. Nanti kamu trauma.

Aria: Muncrat-muncrat? … (nelen ludah, inget adegan melahirkan di pilem Alien jadul)

Belakangan Aria baru tahu kalau BAYI MANUSIA lahirnya nggak ngejebol perut emaknya. Berilah penjelasan yang spesifik kepada anakmu, wahai ibu-ibu!

**2)**

Percakapan Aria (SMP) dan emaknya pada suatu hari pas lagi nonton telenovela. Sambil mindahin channelnya ke pilem kartun, Aria iseng2 nanya.

Aria: Mah, dulu Aria lahirnya gimana?

Emak: Wah, dulu kamu tuh kebelit ari-ari. Terus bidannya ngegunting **piip** mamah biar tangannya bisa masuk ke dalam **piip** buat ngelepasin ari-ari dari leher kamu.

Aria: … (nelen ludah, lagi) Emang… nggak sakit?

Emak: Ah, sakitan kontraksinya. Digunting aja udah nggak kerasa.

Aria: … (merasa berdosa) Ya udah deh mah. Nonton telenovela lagi gih! (ngebalikin channelnya jadi telenovela)

Berbuat baiklah pada ibumu, sodara-sodara!!

**Suka?Nggak suka? Kasih pendapatmu buat Aria.**

**Review?**


End file.
